


Storms

by Rarepair_Central



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Object Show Ship, Object Shows - Freeform, Rare Pairings, rarepairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarepair_Central/pseuds/Rarepair_Central
Summary: Pin and Firey bond during a storm. Fluffy, I suppose.
Relationships: Pin/Firey (Battle For Dream Island)
Kudos: 11





	Storms

**Author's Note:**

> This might be bad because I wrote it while sleep deprived, and it's definitely short- I hope you enjoy either way, though! Pinfire good.

Curled up on the couch, Pin lay comfortably within her boyfriend's hold. The two were nestled up close together with a blanket around them, relaxing and enjoying one another's warmth. 

"Hey," Pin said softly to Firey. "I'm really glad you're here." 

Firey looked down at Pin, who's face was pressed to his chest. He smiled warmly at her. "Yeah... I am too," he replied quietly.

The pair of them continued to enjoy each other's company for quite some time. Eventually, Pin began to drift off into sleep. Firey continued to hold her close as she slept, stroking her back gently. 

Eventually, Firey, too, fell asleep. The pair remained in peaceful slumber until Pin was startled awake by a sudden crash. 

Blinking her eyes in confusion, she realized that the room was dark, much darker than it aught to be at this time of day. Firey groggily woke up above her, mumbling incoherently.

"What...?" she muttered in confusion.

Suddenly, a brief flash of lightning illuminated the room, and Pin froze. The light startled Firey back into full consciousness, and with a yelp, he immediately clung tightly onto Pin.

It took a few more moments for Pin to register the storm. Then, she comfortingly kissed Firey on the forehead, gently holding his cheeks. "Hey, hey, it's alright, baby, it's alright." 

A loud crack of thunder reverberated throughout the room, and Firey let out a terrified yell. He shut his eyes tightly."God...I h-hate storms..." he whimpered.

"Come on, baby, open your eyes, look at me," she whispered to him. 

With a whimper, he obeyed her.

"It's alright. It's just a storm." 

She stroked his face slowly with her thumbs. 

"Remember when we used to go camping with our friends when we were kids?" she asked, trying to cheer him up.

"Mm-hmm..." he replied. 

"Remember when it would pour rain, and we'd hide in the tent and tell dumb stories while we waited for it to end?" 

"Yeah..." he said with a shaky voice, eyes trained upon her.

"Well, that's what we're doing now. Just hiding in the tent and getting through it." 

Firey managed a faint smile at her. 

She smiled back, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. 

"You have nothing to worry about," she whispered. 

She held him tightly, and they continued to wait out the storm in the darkness.

After some time, Firey closed his eyes again, this time in a sleepy manner. "I love you," he said softly.

"I love you, too," she said, pressing a light kiss to his forehead. "Now get some rest, baby."

Firey nodded slightly, resting his head against hers. Eventually, he slipped back into slumber as the rain continued to pour outside.

For a long while, Pin simply sat there, staring at her boyfriend with a gentle smile.

What an odd flame he was. Not the brightest, a bit of a coward, certainly not the most golden-hearted...but she loved him. His imperfections were perfect, and she loved them, no matter how annoying they could get. She truly was lucky to have him.

She didn't know how, but he made her feel happy, made her feel as though life was worth living. He could make her smile without even meaning to, without doing anything at all. He lit up her life in a way she hadn't thought anyone ever would. 

She didn't know how long she sat there, thinking about him, and the past, and their future, but eventually, she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

She dreamt of her and him, of the future, a bright one with no sadness in it. They were holding hands as they walked through a meadow, and all was good in the world. 

But the dream was a strange one; it felt more like a memory than anything else. And as she looked into his eyes, she saw herself, looking back. She saw a powerful, eternal love for her, that would last forever. 

Then, she woke up. 

For a moment, she thought she was alone in the room. But when she opened her eyes, Firey was there, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. After a moment, she sighed, resting her head and closing her eyes once more, smiling. 

"I promise I'll always be with you," she murmered, heart bursting with love. "I promise."


End file.
